Second Chance
by StarWarrior72
Summary: For months, Luke has been a prisoner of the Empire, along with his two best friends. He has aquired a scrap of one of his father's capes, and it has become his Comfort Blanket. When his father comes to take it away, he may not be able to hold on.
1. A Scrap of Hope

"Yes, my Lord, this way." The prison guard led Vader through the prison.

"I will be able to find my way from here," Vader gave a curt nod and walked in the direction the man had pointed.

He did indeed find his way, carefully following the path left by his son's pained footsteps on the path he had taken daily since being captured. Vader could sense that the last time his son had followed the path, he had been sobbing, shaking, and being hit whenever he walked too slowly.

Luke blinked up at Vader when the older man entered his cell. He had been degraded and demeaned for months since his capture, but he never felt as small as he did when he found himself lying at his father's feet once more.

_How ashamed he must be. How embarrassed. Seeing me like this, his son, stripped of any kind of dignity, living in my own filth, clutching hopelessly at dreams that will probably never come true, begging for food, for water, and now, even for death. How did I come to this? I just wanted to please my father. I set out to follow in his footsteps, how did I end up lying here, liable to vomit on his boots?_

"I have been informed that you have something of mine." Vader boomed, staring down at his son.

A trembling hand slipped into a pocket, and slowly produced a torn triangle of cloth. Slowly, Luke held it out. Vader took it in his hand, and tried to pull it away. Luke's thin, fragile fingers clutched at it for a few more moments, clinging desperately to the one scrap that had given him something to hope for. Vader didn't try any harder, but Luke eventually let go, sadly watching his father place the scrap in a pouch on his belt.

"I'm sorry," Luke croaked.

Vader gazed impassively at the broken child.

Luke took a gasping breath and continued, "I'm sorry that you have to know that I'm your son. I'm sorry you have to go through every day afraid that there will be a leak to the media, divulging that you are the father of scum like me. I'm sorry that I am so pathetic. I'm sorry that I screwed up your life by being born. I'm just sorry for everything! I'm just a pathetic little mistake." He shook his head and buried it in his hands.

"How did you get it?"

"It was last time you were here. It snagged on the door, and the next time it was opened, the scrap fell out."

"Why didn't you report it?"

Luke curled tighter, protecting himself from any anger his father might suddenly unleash. "I don't know. I guess it was because I knew that you could buy a cape made from pure platinum and never miss what it cost. I guess I just thought it wouldn't matter to you. I thought if you cared about it, you'd come back for it."

"Money means nothing to me. But you should not try to keep secrets."

"I'm sorry."

"Have you hidden anything else?"

"No, Father Sir."

Vader stared down at his son in dismay, "What did you call me?"

"It was nothing. I'm sorry, my Lord." Luke mumbled sadly.

Vader gazed down at the child, who had dragged himself into a sitting position. Somehow the child managed to seem even smaller and more melancholy in that position. His head rested on his knees, and his arms wrapped around his lower legs. As Vader watched, the boy's shoulders began to shake.

"What does it matter though, really? I'm just a pathetic little mistake." The mumble was almost inaudible. "Of course, the only thing I ever said that mattered to you would be something I said wrong."

"Stop mumbling." Vader snapped. Luke stopped instantly, but his shoulders were shaking harder. "Now, what were you _saying_?"

Luke's head snapped up and he cried for the whole galaxy to hear, "I'M SORRY I EXIST!"

"Hush. You want the whole prison to know?"

"Why not? It doesn't really tell them that you're here. Mine is just one more cry in the cacophony. There's no one who will care." Luke's head fell back to his knees.

"Are you frightened?" Vader asked, surprisingly gently.

"Yes. And I'm sorry for that too. You must hate me so much. At least I used to be able to believe that it was unfounded. Now I know why. And I wish I didn't. I hate myself."

Vader felt that he should leave. He had come to take away his son's hope, and he had succeeded in that. His work was done. The boy was crying and hating himself, he was very close to being properly broken.

"Luke, would you like to come home with me today?" Vader asked, knowing the answer already.

Luke's crystalline blue eyes turned to his father's, shining. "Yes."

Vader recoiled in surprise, and then took his son's arm and tried to drag the boy to his feet. The child's legs buckled, however, and he fell back to the floor with a groan of pain.

"Do you have to be carried?" Vader asked.

"I can't come. I can't. I've sworn myself against the Sith. But I do want to come. I really do."

"I had sworn myself too, Luke. Come along now."

Luke shook his head, bloody hair falling into his eyes, "I want to. But I just can't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Why would you take this cell and torture over everything I can offer you?"

"Leia and Han will be back soon. And when they arrive, it's my job to treat them, because they do the same for me. I promised them."

"Promises can be broken. They are not as binding as you wish them to be."

"Mine are."

"They know, don't they?"

Luke shook his head, "They'd never tell."

"Why did you tell them?" Vader demanded coldly.

"I was scared, all right? Something about all this scared me! I needed someone who understood!"

"They could never understand this, Luke."

"I know. But they understand it better now. I just needed someone else to know."

"I see. Someday, you will learn how to live without them."

Luke shook his head, "No."

"Someday you will have to."

"I know."

"They might be scheduled for death tomorrow."

"I know."

"If they were to die, would you join me?"

"If they were to die, it would only be two more people I love that you've killed."

"That's a no, then?"

"They'll be back any moment, bringing their guards with them. The guards will see us speaking like this, and will probably put two and two together." Luke warned quietly. "So you'd better go."

Vader turned to leave, but just as he started moving away from the cell, there was a terrible choking sound from within. He spun on his heel, back to where his son knelt in the filthiest corner of his cell, choking on something Vader couldn't see.

"Luke!" He ran back to the boy, kneeling beside him, "What is it? What are you choking on?"

The boy just made more of the horrible sounds, shaking as his body tried to get the thing out.

_What did he have to choke on?_ Vader surveyed the cell. He saw nothing the child could have gotten lodged in his throat. Then his gaze fell on the rags hanging from his child's body. _ I didn't hurt him so badly that he's trying to kill himself, did I? He wouldn't just start swallowing his clothing to end himself. But when he was crying, his face buried against his knees. Oh, Force, he could have been tearing scraps off in his teeth._

"Luke, what is it? What's happening?"

Luke was in no state to answer.

_What am I doing? I should be calling medics!_

_A medic could never get here in time. I have to do this myself._ Cold certainty crept through him.

He took his son's shaking hand and reached out in the Force. He couldn't sense any kind of solid in the boy's system, something that would worry him later. There was, however, a great deal of slimy acid. Vader used the Force to pull it from his son's mouth, trying to ignore the boy's frightened screams of pain at the unnatural motion.

Finally, the shaking boy fell against his father's side, the little pool of phlegm sitting before his open mouth. He stayed on all fours crying and staring at the little puddle for several minutes. Vader stood up, finally, assuming that his son knew how automatic the motions of rescue had been, and was therefore ignoring the moment.

"D-don't go yet. Please." Luke's dull eyes were turned to Vader.

Vader hesitated, surprised by the request. Luke's eyes turned downwards again.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter. I don't matter." He fell, and Vader realized why that corner was so much dirtier than the rest of the cell. There wasn't a 'fresher. His son had fallen in the boy's substitute, and he seemed to show no inclination to rise. "And if I do matter at all, Leia and Han will be back soon. They'll be able to help. I know you have more important things to be doing than being here."

Vader nodded slowly. Technically, it was true. He had seen that his son was very nearly broken, and would be leaving him feeling worse. But something about the broken body lying in the… mess made Vader want to return to his son and protect him. Stay with him, in case he had not removed all the substance that had nearly killed the boy while he watched.

"It's not the first time it's happened." Luke said. Vader was unsure whether the boy was trying to convince his father that he was going to be all right, or himself, or perhaps he was trying to make Vader feel guilty for leaving him.

"Get out of that muck." He commanded finally.

Luke dragged himself back to his hands and knees, and managed to fall away from it. Vader looked at the child in exasperation, but he could see Luke panting, and knew that it was the best the boy could manage.

He used the Force to move his son away.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, child." _I came to steal your hope._ Vader looked back at the boy in the cell one last time. He was shaking again, shivering. Vader walked over and surprised himself by taking off his cape and wrapping it around the fragile body. Then he stood again, eager to leave before his son's friends and guards returned.


	2. Chapter 2

Vader sat alone in his private quarters, looking at the black scrap.

_It's worn through. How long has he had it? I think my last visit was about two months ago. Two months. It's been two months since I last showed him that I still cared about him. Why did I follow my master's script so perfectly? How could I let Luke believe that he means nothing to me?_

_He must be frightened. I tried to protect him. What a pathetic attempt this is._

_It'll be all right, Luke. They should be finished with you in about a month and a half. When they are finished, you'll have a new chance. I'm sorry that they can't tell you what they're doing. When the time comes, you will be ready to accept it. It will hurt, I'm afraid. But it should be fast. As soon as it's over, they will stop hurting you. There need only be another two weeks before they complete the process. After that, a month to cement the process, but that won't be painful. I promise._

_In the end, this visit probably didn't do much. I took his scrap, but I gave him an entire cape. It will keep him warm for the next two weeks._

Vader looked at the scrap again. _The only way he could have it in this condition is if he used it as a comfort blanket. Did you cling to this every night, Luke? When you were scared, did this bring you comfort? And what comfort did it bring you, my adorable, horrifyingly broken son? When you clung to this, were you just imagining rescue, or was there more that you dreamed of? I have dreams for our future. Someday, they will come true, I know they will._

Something on the consoles before him beeped. At leisure, his helmet was lowered from the ceiling.

"Milord, the process on Skywalker has begun."

_What? That's two weeks ahead of schedule! It's possible, if not likely, that that could permanently damage him!_

"For what reasons?"

The man flinched, apparently cluing in on Vader's feelings. "He was quite disturbed after your visit, milord, and it seemed the optimum time to start him."

"Is the procedure going according to plan?" Vader asked nervously.

"As of yet, Skywalker is in as good condition as can be expected."

"Expected?"

"We have just rearranged parts of his brain, and therefore his mind. He is frightened, but we have allowed him to return to his friends, and the lack of torture is calming him."

"Has he spoken of me?" Vader asked, knowing it was important.

"Yes, Sir. He cried for you while the process was in motion."

"You did not sedate him?" Vader snarled.

"It was the Emperor's orders."

_Emperor's orders. Does he want my son destroyed? Stupid question. Of course he does._

"For any further procedures that may cause him pain, I want him sedated."

"Y-yes, milord."

"Good. What will the next month consist of?"

"He will be allowed to live with his friends. None of them will be tortured, and all will be fed properly."

"Will that not allow him to bond with them?"

"It will indeed, Sir. Then he will see you save all three of them, and he will be very grateful."

"I see. None of his actual memories have been damaged, though?"

"His memories are intact."

"Very well. Notify me about his condition frequently. If there is anything I must do, simply inform me."

"Yes, milord." The man gave a curt nod.

Vader turned off the com and returned to his thoughts.

_Well, if they are correct, I am genuinely happy for you, Luke. I know you don't like my methods, son, but if they have hurt you at all. They will know the pain they have caused in the most personal way. I hope that you are happy, wherever they have taken you._

_Our future together is closer than I ever dared to hope, child. We will know one another soon._

_They say the process will not have changed you in any noticeable way, except to make you more pliable. But they have only watched test subjects. As odd as I know it is, I think I know you. What if there is a noticeable difference? What if I hate it? How would it feel to change you for the worse?_

_Wherever you are now, though, I know that it's better than where I last saw you. I am sure that they allowed you to keep the cape, if we are indeed ready for the next step. It will be a way to remember that I protect you as well._

_You will be safe tonight, you won't be woken for torture. I do not doubt that you will sleep through tomorrow as well. Sleep well, Luke. Don't fear the nightmares. They are just dreams. They cannot harm you, unless you allow them to._

Unbeknownst to Vader, Luke could sense the comfort of his words. Almost completely severed form the Force by pain endured earlier in the day, he could not send his father his reply, but he thought it anyway.

_Yeah, Dad. I'm safer now. They're being much kinder to me. I dunno why, but I don't think they hate me as much anymore. Leia an' Han don't know what to think about the cape you gave me, but they don't seem to mind too much where it came from, 'cause we're all snuggled up under it. Thanks for that, and I'm sure you're the one who told them to be nicer to us. Goodnight, I love you._

Already half asleep, he curled up against his adopted big brother.

"Huh? Kid?"

"Yeah, it's just me, Han. I'm just cold."

"Oh, you're always cold." Han said in playful teasing, pulling the boy closer to sleep in his warmth.

"Is Luke cold again?" Leia asked tiredly.

"Yeah. Kid's always cold."

"I know. Roll over."

Han did as he was told and smiled as Leia curled up on Luke's other side, contributing to keeping him warm.

"Sleep well, Kid. Looks like it's all gonna be okay after all."

"Yeah." Luke's blue eyes closed and his lashes stilled, until his sleeping face was the picture of innocence.

Han sat up. "Leia? You still awake?"

"Yes." Leia sat up too, resting her hand on Luke's head.

"Whad'ya think that was all about? They've been awful to us for months, and suddenly Vader's givin' Luke his things an' they're not hurting us anymore?"

"I have no idea." Leia shook her head, looking down at Luke. "Did you notice that Luke seems a bit… different?"

"Yeah, I did. I hoped it was just my imagination."

"I don't think it is. Han, you don't think they did something awful to him, do you?"

Han waved a hand at their sleeping friend, "This look like something horrible and evil to you?"

"No, it looks like Luke."

"That's how I feel too. How 'bout we just go to sleep now, and ask him about it in the morning?"

"Yes. That sounds like a good idea. I'm worried about him, that's all."

"You spend as much time worrying as he does being cold. Go to sleep." Han yawned and lay down to draw his brother closer into his warm bubble. Leia pressed herself back to back with the boy and joined her friends in sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Milord? It is time for you to come for your son."

"Early again? Are you simply trying to please me?" Vader asked in surprise.

"No Sir. It seems that he is easier to mold than we originally hoped. At this point, it might be damaging to keep him here any longer. Perhaps it is he who wishes to please you." He gave a small smile, surprising Vader.

"Perhaps." Vader gave a curt nod. Under his mask, however, he smiled. The process must have been successful if he was brave enough to joke about it. His mood darkened, Or perhaps it was so utter a failure that he feels he has nothing left to lose.

He stood and boarded his shuttle. It had been sitting at the ready since he had been told that his son's treatment had started.

I'm coming, Luke. Everything is working, it appears. Soon you will be safe with me, at home. Oh, Luke. I hope you will be happy here. It is the home I've worked to build you since you were born. Now that the rebels no longer have you, I may finally be able to create a safe galaxy for you, and all like you, to grow up in.

Vader leapt from his seat the instant he landed. Running down the halls towards his son, he was glad to sense that the imprints of pain had faded with time.

Oh, good. They have been treating you better.

He opened the door to the cell Luke and his two best friends were sharing. The scene he looked in on was surprisingly homey. Han sat on the floor talking to Leia, who had Luke's head in her lap as he slept and she tried to comb his matted hair through her fingers.

When Vader entered the cell, Luke's eyes sprang open. He bounced to his feet and threw himself around his father with a scream, "Dad!"

Vader carefully pried off his over-affectionate son. Luke wilted slightly, but still gazed at his father with the same wide, blue eyes, sparkling with innocence.

They were indeed successful. Vader smiled, drawing his son close again.

"They said you were coming, but I thought you'd never get here!"

"I'm here now." Vader replied.

"Yah. I'm glad you are." Luke smiled and closed his eyes again, resting his head on his father's chest.

"As am I, child."

"Why are you here, Vader?" Han asked.

"I have come to free you." Vader said, still meeting his son's gaze.

"You're not taking the kid anywhere!" Han snapped.

Vader looked up, "All three of you."

Han drooped visibly. "Oh."

"Don't you wish to be released?"

Leia answered quickly before Han could make their predicament any worse, "Of course he does. He just has trouble with owing people."

"Yeah, he does." Luke smiled and moved out of his father's arms. "Come on, guys, he wouldn't lie to us."

"'Course he would, Kid. Haven't you learned that's what Imperials do?"

"No it isn't. Not him. He's never lied to me. Even the Jedi lied to me, but he never has."

Vader nodded, smiling to himself. He's perfect. They were certainly right about their progress.

"Whatever you say. I'd be happier about all this if I had my blaster."

Vader ignored him. "Are you ready, Luke?"

"Yep! Nothing I want to bring to remember this place!"

Leia and Han both stood up as well. Vader led them out of the cell, Luke happily bouncing around behind him.

Oh, he's noticeably changed. But this isn't so bad. He's just far too happy. It's rather nice, actually. Perhaps I won't try to turn him after all. It might be comforting to have him like this, happy and innocent.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Luke asked suddenly.

"You and I will be going to Vjun, but I believe your friends would be happier heading back to the Alliance."

"They're not gonna stay?" Luke asked, crestfallen.

"I do not believe that they would wish to. But it is their choice to make."

Through the Force, he told them, Your choice to go, or die.

Han simply looked stunned, but Leia looked at Luke apologetically, "I'm really sorry, Luke, but we have to go. The Alliance needs all the fighters it can get. I don't think Vader would let you go, but if he's offering us freedom, I'm sorry, but we have to take it."

"But-but you're my best friends! Won't you stay, please?"

Leia flinched. "I'm sorry, Luke."

"No you're not. Not really. I guess you've gotta go, though." Luke looked away.

Vader could feel the girl's agony tearing through the Force, and stopped it before his son did too.

"Your ship can be found if you follow this hall to the end. There are no trackers on board."

"Yes, Lord." Han answered sarcastically. He walked down the hall with a purposeful stride, the princess following him, but Vader could feel that he also felt guilty about leaving Luke.

Luke wilted again, looking sadly after his friends. "Why'd they have to go? They're my best friends! I thought they'd stay!"

"Even the best of friends will leave us occasionally," Vader told his son, "But I won't leave."

"That's good. I don't know what I'd do if everyone I loved left." Luke blinked, and Vader saw tears on his cheeks.

"Don't cry, Luke. There is really no need. Are you ready to come home."

Luke sniffled, "Yeah, I guess."

"You don't have to guess. Come along, now."

Luke nodded, and followed his father back to his ship.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Dad, are you busy?"

Vader looked up from his work, "Yes."

"Oh." Luke frowned slightly. He sat down on the floor with a quiet thump.

Vader turned to his son, "Why does it concern you?"

Luke shrugged, casting around his father's quarters, "I'm bored."

"How can you possibly be bored? You have everything you ever wanted, you said so yourself!"

Luke fell back to sprawl on the floor, "Yeah, I guess. But I kinda always thought there'd be someone to share it with."

"You have your droids."

"It's not the same! I miss Han and Leia."

"I'm sorry, but you will have to find some way to amuse yourself."

Luke sat up and walked to the door. Before leaving, he turned around for a moment, "Y'know, sometimes I think I got more of your attention when you were trying to kill me."

"I never tried to kill you. I tried to kill a nameless rebel who destroyed a battle station."

"Yeah, whatever. Maybe Artoo is more interesting than you are." Luke left.

_I apologise that I'm not interesting enough, Luke_. Vader thought to himself, _But I really don't see that it's my fault. Now that I have you, my master is watching closely to see that any time I take off is being devoted to turning you to the Dark Side._

Luke sat down in the middle of his room and watched as Artoo trundled over. The droid beeped a generic greeting.

"Hi, Artoo."

The droid gave another whistle.

"Why'd I wipe your memory? You're not much of a friend now."

Artoo gave a half-hearted questioning beep.

"You had too much information 'bout the Alliance. I wish I'd had a bit more time so I could skim what I deleted. An' Dad still doesn't know what I did. He thinks that you're the same droid as always. He just doesn't get it. Doesn't he remember having friends?"

Artoo trundled away, as he had realized that he couldn't help.

"See what I mean?" Luke called after him, "You never used to do that! You would've stayed to talk to before!"

Artoo just kept going.

Luke sighed. "An' Threepio's not much better."

He lay back on the floor as he had in his father's quarters. _This stinks. Dad doesn't have time for me, Artoo's been changed by that stupid wipe, Threepio's just a pain, and Leia and Han left! It's just not the same without them._

"Luke?" Vader asked hesitantly from the doorway. "What exactly do you want to do?"

Luke sat up. "What happened to your work?"

"It's not as important as you are, Luke."

"Really? You just put it away?"

"I did. Now, what did you have in mind?"

"I dunno, something! Anything! I've just been so bored here all alone!"

Vader was torn between smiling and apologising.

Luke cast around his room for a moment before asking hopefully, "Can we do some flying?"

Vader smiled, "Of course."

Luke leapt to his feet and dashed off before his father, racing for the hanger. Vader followed more slowly.

When Vader caught up with his son in the hanger, Luke was crawling over the ships, fascinated.

"Come down from there."

Luke leapt off, using the Force to flip before landing in front of his father. "Wow! I see why you told me not to go in here! These ships are incredible!"

"If you haven't been in here, how did you know where it was?"

Luke shrugged, "Dad, I managed to keep myself busy for five days, and you never wondered what I was doing?"

Vader groaned inwardly, "I had hoped you were using the time to recuperate."

Luke laughed, "Me? Recuperate? Learn at least one lesson from the Alliance and sedate me if you want me to do that. I explored the entire castle."

"I'm glad I locked the doors outside."

Luke grinned, "You missed one."

Vader's heart fell.

"Don't worry about it; it's not very interesting out there. That was when I went to find you again."

"Do you want to fly or not?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. Chose a ship."

"Seriously? Any of them?"

"Yes, go ahead." Vader watched his son race off amongst the ships. As soon as his son had sufficiently distanced himself, Vader climbed into his TIE and started the engines. He flew over his son, who looked up at the ship in wonder, and flew around outside, waiting for him.

Soon after, Anakin's old Jedi fighter shot out.

"This is awesome! Where'd you get this ship?"

"It was mine, back in the Clone Wars."

Luke flipped his ship, shrieking his enthusiasm into the speakers. Vader quietly turned the volume down.

"Would you like to have a flying lesson?" Vader asked, surprised to hear hope in his voice.

"Yeah, sure!"

"All right, I want you to fly towards me."

Luke turned sharply and started towards his father.

"No, no, Luke. Shooting."

"What?" Luke asked in alarm.

"Shooting! You won't hurt me."

"All right, if you're sure…" Luke mumbled. Moments later, the blasters were firing. Vader dove out of the way, taking evasive action. Luke raced after his father, any reservation gone.

Vader laughed as his son started screaming threats at the top of his lungs.

"That's more like it."

He was met with more enthusiastic, frenzied screaming.

"Fly lower to the ground!"

Luke's ship dropped, sped up and he started shooting at his father.

Vader let out a few Huttese swearwords before he managed to stop.

"See? I almost got you! I'll get you! I will!"

"I'm sure, Luke."

"Honest! I will!" Luke raced after his father yet again.

Vader led his son all over the planet, laughing at the boy's laughed threats. Finally, he led Luke back through the doors into the hanger.

"Alright, no more shooting. Take her in for a landing."

Luke did as he was told and leapt out of the ship.

"That was awesome! Can we do that again tomorrow?"

"We'll see."

"Come on, Dad! It's good practice for you!"

"That's true. I will do my best."

"Thanks! You're the best!" Luke threw himself around his father's neck.

Vader pulled his son back off. "Thank you. Now why don't you go to bed?"

Luke smiled, "Okay, but you've gotta promise to try hard!"

"I promise. Now go."

Luke raced off towards his room.

Twenty minutes later, Vader looked in to find his exhausted son asleep on the blankets. Carefully, he picked the boy up and pulled back the sheets. In his arms, Luke stirred.

"Shh, Luke. Don't wake up, it's okay."

Luke muttered something and half rolled over.

Vader carefully placed his son under the blankets. As he pulled them up to his son's chin, he smiled at the boy's sleeping face. He looked so innocent, his blue eyes closed, face relaxed.

_Sleep well, Luke._


End file.
